


Absolut Trouble

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root is mixing up a drink and getting more upset by the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolut Trouble

Absolut Trouble  
By PattRose  
Summary: Root is mixing up a drink and getting more upset by the moment. 

 

Root got home from helping Harold get out of a bad situation. She hadn’t wanted to help Harold, instead she was looking for Sameen. But SHE told her that Harold needed help and Root knew there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for HER. The computer was more like a good friend or a family member and Root followed all of HER instructions. 

SHE wasn’t giving Root anything to go on to find Sameen and it was starting to bug Root. But Root knew she had to be patient. When SHE wanted her to know, SHE would tell her where Sameen was. 

Root went to the cupboard and pulled out the Absolut Citron vodka, grenadine syrup, Grand Marnier orange liqueur and orange juice. She took all of them, putting two ounces of each into an old fashioned glass with ice and stirred. The drinks name was Absolut Trouble and Root picked this drink for a reason. She intended to make some trouble. She was going to rattle some cages and see if she could get any information out of anyone. 

The worst thing that could happen would be that she would never find Sameen but this wasn’t an option. Root wasn’t going to give up until she found her and brought her back to the fold. They all missed her. Not as much as Root did, but close. Root could see the worry in Harold’s eyes every time she saw him. He liked Sameen. Too bad, she didn’t know how much everyone loved having her around. Even John missed her. This made Root smile. John didn’t like to admit that he liked anyone. But he missed Sameen, also. Root liked to think that John had even grown fond of her over the past year. Fusco was another story. She hadn’t really won him over yet, but she was working on him. Root had a way of getting inside of people’s brains and making them think of her whether they wanted to or not. 

Root sat back and drank her Absolut Trouble and thought of where she could go first. She has some ideas and drank the drink quite quickly so she could get going. One of these days, she was going to have good news for Harold and John. Until that day came, Root wasn’t going to take a day off. Trouble was all around and she intended to stir up as much as she could. 

The end


End file.
